The Statue of Liberty
The Statue of Liberty stands at the mouth of the Hudson River in New York Harbor. The statue is a gift from France, dedicated in 1886 to celebrate the centennial of the United States of America. Miss Piggy has been pictured as the Statue of Liberty in many forms, including a Sigma Ceramics candlestick in the early 80's. Since that time, other such similar merchandise has been produced and she has gone on to appear as Lady Liberty in several on-screen and illustrated appearances. Piggy appeared on screen as the Statue at the climax of Muppet*Vision 3D's closing number. She forms the centerpiece of the fountain outside the Muppet*Vision theater in Walt Disney World, and a number of Piggy items sold at the theme park have featured her in the Statue of Liberty costume. The real Statue of Liberty appears in a MasterCard commercial with the Muppets, shot on location in New York, and had previously been seen with Kermit and Piggy in promotional material for The Muppets Take Manhattan. Miss Piggy Image:Sigmapiggycandlestick.jpg|Sigma Ceramics candlestick Image:224liberty.jpg|Set piece in "That's Entertainment" from episode 224 of The Muppet Show 1978 Image:Calender 1980 07.jpg|The Miss Piggy Calendar 1980, July entry 1980 Image:517liberty.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 517 1981 Image:Piggy-liberty-pollysmith.jpg|The same costume seen in the 1980 calendar and a fifth season episode of The Muppet Show was used for I Love Liberty 1982 Image:Ladylibertypiggy.jpg|The Muppet Show On Tour: 2nd Edition 1985 Image:Miss_Liberte.JPG|"Miss Liberté" from Muppet Magazine issue 15 1986 Image:Piggystatueofliberty.jpg|German postcard, variation on "Miss Liberté" Image:Piggyliberty-mupmag.jpg|Dressed for Halloween in a comic from Muppet Magazine issue 16 1986 Image:Piggyliberty.mupmag-fanart.jpg|fan art published in Muppet Magazine issue 18 1987 Image:Wdwfountain.jpg|Fountain outside Muppet*Vision 3D 1991 Image:Wdwpiggypvc.jpg|Walt Disney World Muppet PVC figures mid-1990s Image:Liberty.songbook.jpg|''A Very Silly Songbook'' 1995 Image:Greatmuppetsliberty.gif|''Great Muppets in American History'' 1997 Image:Libertyantenna.jpg|Walt Disney World antenna topper 2003 Image:Disneypinpiggystatue.jpg|Disney World pin 2005 Image:Disneypinstitchmuppets.jpg|Disney World pin 2005 Image:Wdw2ndpiggypvc.jpg|Walt Disney World Muppet Poseable Figures set 2004 Image:Iheartnewyork.jpg|Kermit's World Tour magnets 2006 Image:Hiddendisneypin.jpg|Hidden Mickey pin 2006 Image:NYrangerspiggyliberty.jpeg|National Hockey League pin for the New York Rangers Muppets Image:Statueofliberty-supermanspoof.jpg|A model created for a Superman spoof in the 1982 Miss Piggy Calendar, "Great Lovers of the Silver Screen" -- a Muppet rat plays the part of the Statue 1982 Image:Promo-mtm01.jpg|Promotional lobby card for The Muppets Take Manhattan 1984 Image:Liberty-splashcomic.jpg|Muppet Magazine issue 8 1984 Image:Mtmcomicstatue.jpg|The Muppets Take Manhattan (comic book) 1984 Image:Liberty.sam-shirt.jpg|''Muppets From Space'' 1999 Image:Liberty.mastercard.jpg|MasterCard commercial 2002 Image:Liberty.macys.jpg|Macy's Windows 2002 Sesame Street Image:Lberty.bert.jpg|Bert, in The Sesame Street 1976 Calendar Image:Liberty.pinball.jpg|Pinball Number Count 1977 Image:Shalom-liberty.jpg|''Shalom Sesame'' opening 1986 Image:Ssmag.19860708.jpg|''Sesame Street Magazine'' July/August 1986 Image:Bettylouliberty.jpg|Betty Lou in the same issue Image:Bbliberty.jpg|Spot illustration for Sesame Street Magazine July 1995 Image:Liberty.sesamecredits.jpg|''Sesame Street'' end credits Image:Grover-Statue-Of-Liberty-German.jpg|Grover in a German Sesamstrasse postcard Other Image:Liberty.timepiece.jpg|''Time Piece'' 1965 Image:Liberty-trash.jpg|The Summer 1987 issue of Muppet Magazine features Emma Lazarus' poem "The New Colossus" which is engraved in bronze on the Statue of Liberty, also pictured juxtaposed with a garbage dump fitting the article's theme. Minor references * In Camping in Canada, Oscar the Grouch and Big Bird fly over the Statue of Liberty on their way to Canada. Statue of Liberty Statue of